1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data carrier with an IC module for processing electrical signals, the IC module being disposed in the interior of the data carrier and connected via leads to elements for communication with peripheral devices, in particular contact surfaces.
2. Description of Related Technology
German Auslegeschrift No. 29 20 012 describes an identification card with an integrated circuit. The IC module is disposed on a separate carrier element together with its contact surfaces and leads. The carrier element is held, in the finished card, by elastic connecting elements in a recess in the card inlay. The recess in the card has a larger periphery than the carrier element. The elastic connecting elements provide the carrier element with a floating mounting in the card recess, so that it is not wedged in the card recess even when subjected to great bending load. This type of mounting effectively keeps bending stress in the card away from the carrier element and thus from the sensitive electrical components such as the integrated circuit and the soldering joints.
A further data carrier with an integrated circuit is described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 31 31 216. The IC module here is also disposed together with its contact surfaces and leads on a separate carrier element. The carrier element has a relatively rigid design in order to protect the electrical components; for example, the parts may be cast into a rigid plastic part. The carrier element is connected with the card via an anchoring element. The anchoring element protrudes beyond the edge of the carrier element and is preferably firmly connected to the latter. The area of the anchoring element which protrudes beyond the carrier element is inserted between card layers and connected thereto. This way of attaching the carrier element to the card also keeps bending load during use of the card away from the sensitive electrical components.